Peppermint the Dragon
Peppermint is a 16 year old bubbly dragon who lost her wings when she was young due to a sicknesss she had. Despite having no wings, Peppermint has grown to learn she really doesn't need them since her powers help her to fly and much more. Peppermint loves school, her friends, and going places a any time of day. 'Personality' Peppermint's personality is super happy an bright. I guess you can call her a hipster; she loves to keep up with everyone and always has her eyes on either her cell phone or the new "Super Sixteen" magazine that just got published that day. ''' '''One thing everyone knows about Peppermint is that she is super active. No one can predict where she will be; not even herself. Peppermint isn't much of a planner; she's a little reackless and likes to do whatever she wants. Peppermint paints a mask on her personality to her parents as a good and sweet girl, but she really isn't to much..... Appearance Peppermint is a light neon blue dragon with a red tube tob and red short skirt and red boots (Light neon blue isn't Peppermint's natural tone nor are her bright red/pink eye color). She doesn't like to wear much clothing, but nothing that's way too revealing and nothing that's really heavy. Trying to be in the middle can be a struggle to Peppermint sometimes. Peppermint never wears the same thing every day like a lot of common cartoon characters; but, Peppermint isn't one of those peeps. 'Traits to Know' *'short fangs' *'long dragon tail with orange spots' *'no wings' *'pink/red eye color' *'silvery tinted hair (only comes out in 3d picture I hope to make one day...)' 'Backstory' When Peppermint was a little girl, she grew up in an under developed country that had constant raids and such. The neighboring town, trying to send a message, captured Peppermint and cut off her wings. Only six, Peppermint wasn't supposed to make the surgery to close the wounds becasue of her disease thatv prevented her from healing (she was delicate). Peppermint's parents thought she would die too, when an old woman came and lifted Peppermint's lifeless body to a cave of shallow water. Placed on a rafty flower bed, Peppermint went deep into the cave as her parents sobbed away. When, deep inside the cave, a bright neon blue light shone on the faces of the old woman and Peppermint's parents. Peppermint was dead, but not the spirit that had taken over. Slowly, the new Peppermint floated out with a happy smile on her face all shiny and blue, opening her bright velvet eyes. 'Present Life' Peppermint is currently part of the HEROES Squad; a group of younger Mobians who fight for the greater good. In this group, Peppermint is the happy one who tried her very best to make everyone happy. Though being a part of the group isn't easy, Peppermint enjoys it very much. ' 'Powers I'm just going to make a list. If you have any questions, ask in the comments. That's what they're for. *'flight (....with no wings)' *'telekensis' *'blue fire (based off of that evil guy who actually turned out to be a good guy's sister from Avatar)' 'Things To Know ' *'Peppermint can literally melt to the ground. I don't know what to call it but it's a part of her powers.' *'Peppermint is super flexible. Something is wrong with her bones; while they do keep her up without going noodles everywhere they do allow her to not break her bones....But she does get cut. If you shop her arm of she's done :''I' 'Weaknesses' *'strong winds''' *'extreme heat (may be able to fight off with her blue fire but 65% of the time doesn't work)' *'metal' 'Things To Know (kind of a dislikes section)' *'Peppermint hates the smell of popcorn. If she's smelling it she's out of there.' *'Spicy foods and greasy food get Peppermint really sick.' *'Peppermint will not step foot on any sort of boat. ' *'Peppermint will not ride a rollercoaster.' *'This is sad, but Peppermint can't drink tea :''I it will literally kill her. Unless it's ice tea or something.' *'Peppermint will die from fire; but not extreme cold.' 'Abilities' *'she can see in the dark (somewhat)' *'she's flexible (like Fiona Fox)' *'she can hear pretty well (she can't hear whispers from a mile away but will notice noises when nessesairy)' 'Relationships' 'Romantic Interests' *'Markus (crush) ' *'Saren (only for Dark Peppermint)' *'Raidus (little crush)' 'Friends' *'Raidus ' *'Zapor Chao ' *'T-023 Titanium ' *'Bolts the Lemur''' *'Michaeala ' *'Aqua' *'Tornado' *'Mars' *'Project BX' *'Charlot' *'Aim' 'Rivals' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease)' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease)' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease)' 'Enemies' *'Saren ' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease)' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease' 'Neutral' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease)' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease)' *'(add your character's name and a link to their page pease)' 'Short Stories' //coming up brahz 'Love Life' Peppermin't first love was Markus, aka "Mark" (her usual nickname for him). She first met him after settling into her place in the HEROES squad base, and not too long after came a steamy romance between them. ' '-------------------------------------''' '''Music ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Gallery' ' Pepper Mint.gif|Peppermint GIF made on DSi's flipnote. Yea, I still use it. Peppermint the dragon ish by sweeteabri-d88yk8y.jpg|Peppermint made with copic markers and "Recollections" pen. I don't really linke the line art because it bled a lot. I usually use Pigma: GRAPHIC but I decided to try something new. No bueno. D city rock.png|Peppermint on LayerHD. Comm1 zps30ed61c4.png|Peppermint commission! Happyholidayspeppermint.png.png|Happy Holidays SFCW!!!! Hope you all have a good one ^U^ Peppermint cry scream.gif|peppermint throws a fit ;_; based off of fukis animation|link=http://th01.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2014/338/e/5/shout_by_fukari-d88nl08.jpg Peppermintz whatwhat animation.gif|animations test with flow-y hair Better peppermint animation blinking.gif|bootyful peppermint animations.......BUT HER NOOOOOSEEEEE I FORGOT UGHGUGHGUGHG PicsArt_1419375838973.jpg|the santa hat < ' Dark Peppermint Dark Peppermint is Peppermint's darkness that came with her goodness. This darkness, who's first name was "Anna", was a witch back in the old days. One of the most evil women in perhaps history..... Though somehow, her life or anything she did was never recorded. And Anna was very upset because of this. Muhc of her life she tried to do very wicked and horrible things wherever she went, but no one seemed to care once it was all over. Anna got frusturated...and wondered.... I wonder if i were to live forever....in any of my years do something that so someone would ever forget..... Just one person..... That's when she created a spell; a spell that would allow her to pass through the near death's bodies and live as thier souls; supporting them. But only one catch: the soul that was there would live alongside Anna unless stabbed with a silver locket that kept her in the body of that person. Desperate, Anna didn't care. Until she met Peppermint. Her soul was loud and annoying and there was no way to shut her up.... and this story continues later ;) Category:Dragons Category:Females